We all Have a Past
by kittylover529
Summary: Yeah Yeah's getting abused! It's up to the Sandlot gang to help Yeah Yeah get through it! Im saying Family because that's what the Sandlot guys are, a family!


We all have a past…just some of us don't want to admit it.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. How could he do this? I thought then got interrupted by my own father! My own flesh and blood! Smashing odds and ends against me, breaking each and every one.

I felt blood trickle down my face and he didn't notice! He just kept on throwing thing after thing! My dad! The guy I'm supposed to look up to! I looked up at him when I felt the thrashing stop for a moment, only to see him aim a chair at me.

No wonder mom left him! He's a total jerk! I just gotta go! I have to go to the only place it's the only place I'm safe!

I have to go to the Sandlot!

-

"Hey! Any of you guys know where Yeah Yeah is?" Benny asked "Smalls you told him we was doing a night session because we wouldn't always be able to see too good! Right?" Benny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I did!" Smalls answered in a sure voice. "Then why ain't he here?" Benny snapped. "We reminded him yesterday Benny!" Timmy said. "Yeah Benny! We reminded him yesterday!" repeated Tommy.

I started running "Yeah Yeah! They told me! I just…was runnin' a little late!" I shrugged and looked at Benny. "Okay so let's start…" he looked at me carefully "What happened to you?" he asked looking at all my scrapes and bruises.

"I donno what you talkin' 'bout Benny!" I smiled innocently "Nothin's wrong with me!" I shrugged and pat my glove. Benny didn't look so sure "Whatever!" Benny looked back at me and it was his way of saying 'we'll talk later!' I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win, I nodded.

We passed the ball around and Benny barely took his eyes off me. "Okay Benny!" Smalls said trying to catch his breath "We've been playing for two hours! Shouldn't we take a break?" he breathed. "Okay!" Benny nodded and pointed to the picnic table.

I walked over to the picnic table and hid behind Ham. "Yeah Yeah?" he whispered raising an eyebrow. "Hiding." I explained, he nodded we all have our time that we want to hide something from Benny, the only problem is he always finds out!

I felt something, or _someone_ tap me on the shoulder. I somehow knew who it was without turning around, once I did turn around I saw Benny. "Come here" Benny motioned for me to follow him. We walked to trees.

"Yeah Yeah?" Benny asked looking at me seriously "What got you all banged up?" he whispered. I looked down and ground my teeth "A raccoon." I lied, pathetically. "Right and I got good at baseball by a iguana! Now tell me the truth!" Benny rolled his eyes.

"My dad." I whispered, debating on whether to tell him, or anyone for that instance. "Right! Now what about your dad?" Benny asked me looking at me dead in the eye. "My dad...he-he hit me!" I explained to him. "Did he do all that to you?" Benny whispered and widened his eyes looking at the big scratch on my face.

I nodded "Yeah yeah…" I sighed looking down sadly. "Yeah Yeah! We gotta tell the others!" he screamed and took off. I was about to stop him, then I realized I couldn't out run him! I stopped abruptly and sighed "Benny you can't!" I looked up gulping.

"Why not Ye- Alan?" Benny asked sensing the seriousness. "Well because! It just started and I don't know what all he'll do! Maybe it was just tonight! Maybe he'll never do it again! Maybe it was a onetime thing!" I suggested, why am I protecting him?!

"Man! Why are you protecting him?" Benny shouted quietly at me…what's that called? Whisper… shout? Yeah yeah! That's it! He whisper shouted at me.

"Three words! He's…my…dad!" I said slowly to his face. "But still!" Benny protested. "Yeah yeah! I know what'ch ya mean! But would you protect _your_ dad?" I asked in a low voice. "That's different!" Benny protested again.

"Yeah yeah! Right!" I said sarcastically. "My dad is home for most of the year!" Benny told me. "Yeah yeah but…" he interrupted me. "My dad cares enough to want me home! Or at least know where I am!" Benny whisper shouted again. "Yeah yeah but…I…he." I sighed and Benny put his hand to his ear "Yes? What's that Yeah Yeah? Am I right?" Benny grinned.

"Yeah yeah!" I looked down. "So why can't I tell them? Don't you trust them?" Benny raised an eyebrow at me. "I-I just don't want to make a big deal outta somethin's that not!" I told him looking down still.

"Alan! You can't go back there tonight! He could beat you all night!" Benny widened his eyes. "You're not gonna let me go home are you?" I asked with attitude.

"Nope nope!" Benny smiled and ran over to the others. I looked up at the sky and heard Benny ask if they were ready to play more baseball. I feel so guilty! I should trust them but I should save my dad! Right?

-Benny's Point of View-

I looked back over at Alan, he looks guilty, probably thinks he should _save _his dad. He doesn't get that his dad isn't the one that needs to be saved!

His dad's the butthead! I mean he used to be happy when his dad was home! Now he just continues life normally. Alan's getting better grades! Alan's starting to be able to run not like an aquatic bird! Alan's doing all of this and changing his life by himself! Well with help from us of course!

His dad is gone for more than 80% of the time! His dad's the one that's always gone on business! His dad's the one who stopped loving him! His dad's the one that gave up!

For the first time since the whole be-Hercules thing. I was scared! It wasn't even for myself, that hasn't happened before! I blinked and looked back over at Alan. I'm scared for him!

I wonder what would happen if my dad abused me. Beside the point! That's not happening, that's not real! But Alan's situation _is_ real.

I'm going to have to do something about it! Alan looked up and I saw he really cared about his dad, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to him!

The one problem with that is if his dad stays Alan's happy, but gets beat. If Alan's dad gets caught by the police, well he'd be sad but he won't die! I don't know how far his dad's willing to go, but I don't intend to wait that long.

Alan might want to pick the wrong choice, but I won't.

_I love Yeah Yeah! I kinda had a crush on him in the movie…hey! Don't judge me!_

_I'm really happy with this! To me there's like no Out Of Charecterness and it's okay to me!  
I don't know if I should continue it…it's really out of style to me! I mean I usually write about cartoons! ;D_

_If I do continue don't expect any lovey dovey junk cause that's not what the Sandlot's about! It was the best movie ever! And lets think back on this…one girl! Wendy…but that was purely for laughs! HAHA! Squints!_

_KIT KAT- Possible Over and Out!_


End file.
